Misguided Dreams
by RubyRedDragon05 AFadedAngel
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are assigned a mission to defeat a sorceress, but they find they need help, so they ask a "good" sorceress to bring warriors! Written By RubyRedDragon05, and ViolenceOfTheStorm
1. Default Chapter

Misguided Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me and Ruby do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Violence: Me and RubyRedDragon05 decided we would write a story together, and this is what came of us ramming our heads together to get this idea. And I am going to write this chapter, and Ruby the next, and so on, and so on..  
  
)(- means vision or dream  
  
**(place)**- means it phases out to a different place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chapter 1: Fate Marks The Trail)  
  
Rated PG-13: meaning slight cussing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a mission for you all." Relena stated.  
  
The Gundam pilots looked up from whatever they were doing and paid attention to her.  
  
"Hai Relena?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The mission is that there is a sorceress near colony L-7, and they need all of you to go out there, find her, and execute her." Relena said, trying to sound professional.  
  
The pilots looked at one another, then thought for another minute. "Alright, we'll do it." Wufei spoke up.  
  
Relena faked a excited smile. "Domo arigotou!!!"  
  
The pilots got up, and slowly walked out. All of them wondering, and waiting for their mission call. Heero looked straight ahead showing no emotion, Wufei was not speaking a word, Duo was smiling and joking with Qautre, who was blushing, Trowa was as silent as Heero and Wufei. Once they were outside, they turned towards each other and started to discuss the mission.  
  
"Well do we have any ideas as to where near L-7 is this sorceress?" Quatre asked the pilots.  
  
Just then, Trowa's mind began to swirl, and he was pulled into a delusional world.  
  
)(  
  
Trowa heard screams of a child in the distance, then it phased out to a cold world where there was a woman in the shadows. He hair was ebony that hung in curls to her hips, and her skin paler than the moon, and her eyes, were like blue fire. She stared at Trowa, then laughed, and started to transorm into a demonic creature, demo Trowa couldn't catch a glimpse of it because it phased out to the colony L-7 in shambles. Sirens rang through his head, and soon he came out.  
  
(End Of Vision)  
  
"Trowa!!! Trowa!!" Quatre yelled to him.  
  
Trowa's eyes shot open, and were bloodshot. "I'm fine. So what were we discussing?"  
  
"Well, we had already covered who would go 20 degrees left of L-7, and who would go 57 degrees right of L-7.... And you and Heero are to go 20 degrees left, and me and Duo are going 57 degrees right." Quatre explained hurridly, as if impatiently waiting on time to pass by.  
  
Trowa shook his head then questioned. "What about Wufei?"  
  
Quatre smiled then said. "He's looking inside the city."  
  
"By himself?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai, do you not think I am capible of handling it?" Wufei demanded the answer.  
  
Trowa shot back. "Of course I do, demo I just didn't think you were going alone."  
  
Wufei sneered at Trowa then returned to his own thoughts. Quatre said that they should all head to his house for the night, demo not everyone agreed. Demo finally they all came around, and they headed to Quatre's house. The ride wasn't long, demo it sure seemed that way though.  
  
Heero's thoughts were poisoned with the memories of Relena and him, and how he used to love her. But all the feelings fading into pure hatred, demo she never gave up. She just didn't get the message.  
  
Quatre just thought about the mission. How he could make it to where they could find the sorceress, and make it a suprise attack. Demo no lightbulbs began to appear.  
  
Wufei thought about the mission and how unfair it was to make him go into the city by himsef. Demo that would just prove, if he caught her, that he was the smart one, and could be able to do more than any of them.  
  
Duo thought about love. His lack of it... He just couldn't seem to find anyone who he could call his own. Hilde had been all that he had, demo she tore his heart apart. Then, the mission popped up in his head. 'How long is this mission going to take before we can return home?'  
  
Trowa was thinking about the vision. 'What did it mean? How could he prevent another one?' These thoughts terrorized his mind, demo then he thought of Zechs. They needed him for the battle, he knew it, demo how could he tell the others that they needed him? After all, he had left them a while ago.. Abandoned them as the other would say, demo Trowa didn't think so...  
  
**Somewhere near the colony L-7**  
  
"Well, well, well.. I thought the people of this colony were nothing. Demo obviously, I underestimated them. Let's just see what they have in store.. Warriors? Knights? Or mages?" The sorceress stated, and laughed at her own comment.  
  
She then walked over to a table, which held a book. And in that book, there was an inscription that said every warriors name.. She checked off every one of them that had died in a pursuit after her, until there were five warriors left.. Their names were: Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo.....  
  
**At Quatre's mansion**  
  
The pilots settled in for the night. All was well in the house, demo not all was well in their minds. They were hurting, and straining for answers.. Demo, all those answers would hopefully be answered when the alarm clocks rang...  
  
  
  
Hiya!! It's me ViolenceOfTheStorm!! Me and RubyRedDragon05 became such good friends, that we have dedicated an entire pen name to stories written just by us!!! Sure it's weird, demo Ruby came up with the idea, and I said HAI!! I think it's a great idea, and she is going to write the next chapter, so if it doesn't come out soon, don't blame me!!!! 


	2. 2

1 Misguided Dreams  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me and Keeper-chan don't own any of the characters… ~sniffles~ I WANT MY WU-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: ~sweatdrop~ sorry it took me so long on finishing this chapter, demo I had a hard time coming up with something and I'm still writing chapters for my other fics,. ~laughs nervously~ anywho on with the chapter!  
  
~§§§§§§§§§~= visions or dreams  
  
*~*~*~*~* = phases out to a different place  
  
"_______" = talking  
  
~______~ = thinking  
  
//_____// = other person on W/C (watch/communicator)  
  
  
  
(Chapter 2:  
  
Rated PG-13 for slight cussing  
  
  
  
  
  
~§§§§§§§§§~  
  
  
  
Rei looked around her at her surroundings. All she saw was pitch black. She couldn't see anything, except the blackness that surrounded her. Her head snapped to the right as six figures started to emerge from the blackness. She could hardly make out the figures, but she could tell that they were male by their build. ~Then again looks can be deceiving~ She thought to herself as she remembered the Inner Senshi's encounter with Haruka.  
  
As the figures started coming closer to her, she could see even bigger figures behind them. These figures looked like they were robots, or something very very big. She looked around her to see other giant figures around her, these figures looked alike except the first six giant figures looked different then each other and the ones surrounding her. She turned back to the male built figures. They weren't there anymore, and neither were the giant figures behind them. She turned around to still see the other giant figures around her. She took a step back. ~What's going on?~ She thought frantically as she looked around nervously. The first giant figures she had seen earlier started fighting with the other giant figures.  
  
  
  
~§§§§§§§§§§~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei gasped as she looked at the sacred fire before her. She lifted her hand and shakily wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, wiping the sweat off it. ~What did that mean?~ She thought to herself. She stood shakily, and had to use the wall to steady herself. She had been sitting there since four o' clock in the afternoon. She looked at her watch, it was now ten o' clock at night. She sighed. She had been sitting there for six hours no wonder she was sore. ~Was I really in front of the fire for that long?~ She asked herself. She shook her head. She turned to the door and walked out of the fire room, stopping right outside the doorframe. ~I'll tell the others about my vision later… I still need to figure out what it means… I don't want to worry them if it's just my imagination playing tricks on me.~ She closed the door behind her. She headed to her room for a good night sleep, she needed it. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately and she couldn't figure out why. Unknown to her some of the other Senshi were having the exact same problem.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Minako sighed as she looked out the window to her bedroom. She had also been having a strange dream. She kept seeing six boys, five of them around her age, the other one seemed to be around the Outer's age. She looked at her cat, who was sleeping silently on the edge of her bed curled up into a ball. She smiled. She turned to look back out the window of her bedroom. She then turned to the balcony window and opened and walked out, letting the cold wind blow her hair in many directions. She jumped over the railing. She needed to go for a walk. She stared at the ground as she walked, not paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up she found herself by a lake. She sat down next to it and put her hand in playing with the water. She pulled it back out and sighed. Things that use to bring a smile to her face wouldn't anymore. Lately she'd been depressed. Artemis and some of the other Senshi had been worried about her. She assured them that she was fine, but truth be told she wasn't so sure she was fine. Seeing Usagi with Mamoru, and Haruka with Michiru, so happy made her realize how lonesome she was. She stood up and decided to try and find her way home. She stopped and looked around, she had no clue where she was. She blinked. She didn't remember seeing any of these buildings before. She looked around.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, I know it was short, but please forgive me! I haven't been able to think of anything so…. ~sniffles~ I SORRY! ;_; 


	3. The Search

Misguided Dreams

(Chapter 3: The Search)

Disclaimer: Me and Ruby do not own any of the characters except for the sorceress that I made up and any other characters that aren't familiar!

)(- means vision or dream

**(place)**- means phases out to a different place

A.N. My new penname is AFadedAngel!

            It was completely silent.  No one seemed to be around, and the solitude of it all scared him.  He was looking intently into the emptiness and vastness of space 57 degrees to the right of the colony L-7.  It was Duo, who was tired of the long journey from Earth to L-7.  Quatre and he had been out here for hours and still no sign of the sorceress they were to find.  He wondered if the others were having luck.

"Hey Duo, I got news.  There was an unidentified craft flying around L-7 about 15 minutes ago, but it headed out of the solar system after being around the colony for thirty minutes."  Quatre's voice broke the unbearable silence.

"Where out of the solar system did it head?" Duo asked, his attention was swayed from the window to Quatre.

Quatre took a deep breath, "It headed east of Pluto, and then off to the 55 Cancri system."

A.N. the 55 Cancri system was discovered sometime in 2003 and is an actual solar system quite like our own.  I want to be an astronomer so I pay attention to these types of things! ^_^

"Why would it go there?  No one is there but the Trinity Empire!" Duo shouted as he realized what was happening.

"Yeah, so they sorceress must be a Trinitarian.  This worries me, since they have bewitching powers over our Gundams."  Quatre's thoughts surfaced aloud.

"I'll go call the others on the communicator, and then we will call Relena and give her an update." Duo called back to Quatre as he walked to the control room.

**(on colony L-7)**

            Wufei was walking the busy streets of L-7, wondering how he was supposed to find any clues as to where the sorceress might be.  So far, there weren't any clues, and he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about the sorceress for fear of an uproar.  He had probably walked all over the city and still no clues as to any presence.  Wufei wondered if the others were getting any new information or knew something he didn't.  Right then, his communicator rang.

"Hello?" Wufei answered. 

"It's me Duo, and we have new information about the sorceress." Duo replied in an anxious manner.

Wufei, getting impatient, quickly questioned, "Well, what is it?  What do you know?"

Duo, like Quatre, took a deep breath, "Well, it seems there was an unidentified ship flying around the colony about 20 minutes ago, and they were there for fifteen minutes, and then left east of Pluto to the 55 Cancri system.  We have lots of reason to believe the sorceress is of Trinitarian descent."

            Wufei was silent, and Duo knew that Wufei understood.  Duo then told Wufei that they would pick him up at the downtown junkyard, and that they would be there in a couple of minutes.  They hung up their communicators and Wufei headed for the dump.

**(20 degrees left of L-7)**

            Heero and Trowa weren't having any luck at all until Duo called them up.  They went to the junkyard on the colony to rendezvous with the others and hopefully from there, head in one ship, to the 55 Cancri system.  Their nerves were shot, and they couldn't believe that the sorceress was a Trinitarian, because it had been illegal on the planet Trinity for thousands of years.

            But their main worry was the Trinitarians' power over the Gundams.  'How would they beat them?'  Heero's mind was a blur of the whole thing, but he kept to himself as usual, and didn't express his thoughts to the others, which probably would have been most useful.  Trowa's mind was also a blur, but he was open-minded about his opinions, well, some of them anyway.

            Trowa told Heero that maybe they could find a way to outsmart the sorceress if they couldn't use their Gundams.  Trowa could tell that Heero was listening, but he just wasn't showing it too well.  Trowa was scared of the sorceress, and what she could do to them if they weren't able to use the power of their Gundams.

            They finally met with the others at the junkyard, and latched their ships together, and headed towards the 55 Cancri system.  They were worried about everything, but once they entered the system, their breath was taken away by how beautiful the planet Trinity was…  But it was then, that their ship was struck by a powerful blast.

Hey!  Suspenseful isn't it?  Now it is Ruby's turn to make the magic with the next chapter!  Sorry, it took me way too long to write this chapter, but I got so busy with school and other things that I completely forgot about this story.  But now I've done it, and can't wait for my turn again!  See ya in the 5th chapter!

                                    ~AFadedAngel~


End file.
